The Wizard
by WinDragon
Summary: A stranger is in search for a man know as "The Wizard". Nothing can really guide him in his search, but only his appearance. But this man isn't really a man. *Rating may change at a later date. But this will be rating as of right now.


**Disclaimer: Content is my own.**

* * *

 **So how's everyone doing, this is going to a side story of my. This .** **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Within a tavern lay a man sitting and enjoying his drink. While everyone else was busy enjoying themselves to their hearts content. This man wore a hood over his face to avoid the attention. However it wasn't working too well as some drunk man came over to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The drunken man said as the hooded man finished his drink. He got up and was on to his room, but the drunk was rather upset at him.

"You're not worth the time." The hooded man thought as the drunk swung a fist at him. The man dodged the blow and the drunk fell. The drunk attempted to get up, but was too drunk too. The hooded man left the tavern and went to an inn across the way. Once inside, the man went to his room then disrobes and lays on the poor excuse for a bed. He laid thinking if he was ever going to find "The Wizard". Staring at his hand, he reminded himself of that day.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Many years ago**

It was a mid day and a lonely green dragon was feasting on his caught from earlier in its den. Now the dragon wasn't very large compared to other dragons older than him. But he was about the size of two adult cows. Now he was enjoying his meal until a mysterious hooded man walking into the entrance of the den. The dragon paused and gave a warning growl at the man, but the man didn't seem to be bothered by it. Getting annoyed by this, the dragon got up and blew fire toward him.

The dragon was pleased with himself until the flames settled and revealed the man to be untouched the blaze. With not must else the dragon could do, he charged at him and prepared to strike him down with his claws.

The mysterious man merely gave a devilish smile underneath his hood. He dodged the dragon's charge and was ready for the next charge. Furious by this, the dragon charged again. This time the man dodged, but also touched his head with his hand. Bones began to crack from within the dragon's body. He yelped in pure agony from the excruciating pain this exerted on him.

After the pain settled, the dragon opened its eyes and noticed everything felt different. As he turned himself around, he noticed his claws were now hands. Looking down, everything was now more man than dragon. Trying to stand proved to be difficult as he wasn't use to having two legs. But this challenge was eventually overcome with persistence. He soon found a reflection of himself and examined his body.

He had brown eyes and blonde hair with a completion that women would just adore. His age would be that of a young man, but scars adorned his body front and back. This was after his encounters with other dragons and humans over the years.

Looking around, the dragon found something near the entrance and moved to it. It was a set of clothes and a note, probably from the mystery man. Unsure of what to do with the clothes, he moved to the note instead. Unaccustomed to human dialect, he attempted to read the letter as best he could.

Dear dragon,

Hope you're enjoying your new body, as this will be yours for the rest of your life. But do not fray as I know how to reverse it's effects. This is merely an experiment I'm trying, should you find me. I'll gladly return you to your former self, but until then.

Enjoy,

The Wizard

Furious after reading the letter, the dragon attempted to burn the letter with his breath. But only cause the letter to blow away. Realizing the status of his new body, the dragon attempted to conjure some magic. But only a small amount of magic seemed to work than what he's use to. Knowing this made him feel a little more at ease with his new body. But didn't want to attempt any magic on himself for fear of the outcome. Since magic can be a tricky and dangerous force to deal with if used incorrectly.

After examining the clothes, he soon put them on and began his journey to find "The Wizard". This was going to be more difficult as he didn't know anything to help him in his search.

 **(End of flashback)**

Tiredness got the better of him and he soon fell asleep.

The next morning greeted him with a ray of sunlight in his face. Annoying he got out of the bed and readied himself. After a short pray to his draconic lords, he paid the innkeeper then left. He was following leads from various people, animals, and animals like himself. Although sometimes it's difficult to gains information he requires to from these beings.

He continued his journey north to Pale city where there seemed to some sightings of "The Wizard".

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
